malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Paul.shill
Welcome Welcome to the Malazan Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the House of Chains page. There is a lot to do around here, so we hope that you will stay with us and get around to adding more amazing Malazan facts. *'Need help?' The is a useful page, here you can read about how to successfully perform the most common tasks on the wiki. *'Questions?' Feel free to post a message on my talk page or that of one of the other contributors if you need any help. If you have a query or comment regarding specific content, it is best posted on the talk/discussion page attached to the article in question. *'Want to talk Malazan stuff?' We try to keep the discussions here related to the task at hand: building a great wiki. There are already great Malazan discussion communities such as the Malazan Empire forums, the Malazan subreddit or the Malazan Art Guild and we would recommend that you join one of these - most of us are already there too. We are happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :ArchieVist (talk) 08:01, May 15, 2018 (UTC) Hi Paul, welcome to the Malazan Wiki editing team :) Great write-ups for HoC - fantastic to see a new editor with a Malazan obsession - you'll find that if you are addicted to reading the series, editing will take things to a whole new level :) There is but one problem... those edits are too good. The summaries on the main book pages should be less detailed, only really outlining the events, maybe one step up from the kind of summary a publisher might give, leaving the in-depth descriptions for the chapter specific pages. Applying this to all book pages is work in progress - for example in some cases editors have simply copied the chapter summary from book page to chapter page or vice versa and these summaries will get re-written eventually. As you are currently working on the book, it would be great to get HoC summaries formatted now in the way all book and chapter pages will be displayed eventually. I know it is quite a bit of extra work, but could your re-write those House of Chains edits with this in mind and relocate some of the details you added to the relevant chapter pages? If you take the prologue for example, the original summary contained enough information to tell the reader what the prologue is about without telling the actual story. The details of the kind which you added have their place on the House of Chains/Prologue page. If you could write/edit the more detailed chapter pages and then summarise their content for the main book page, that would be incredibly useful. For all summaries, it is important to bear in mind that they are meant to be summaries and should not contain all of the details, like content of speech for example - after all, we want people to read the books, not use the Wiki as a substitute. Minute details are better added to character's individual pages for example, where they inform but don't replace the need for reading the book to get the complete story. Our help topic on the matter is probably hopelessly outdated on the topic so you have given me the incentive to update it! Look forward to the next HoC installment. If you have any questions, Paul, suggestions etc, give me a shout. I am thrilled to see HoC getting fleshed out :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 14:44, May 16, 2018 (UTC)